1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an actuator apparatus that can be used in a regenerative braking system.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, a vehicle repeatedly starts and stops according to the environment while traveling, and consumes a lot of energy at stopping as well as starting, such that frequent and repeated starting and stopping considerably decreases the fuel efficiency.
Further, in generally, the rotational energy of a driving shaft is not temporarily stored in braking and re-used in starting, but is consumed as frictional energy due to braking.
However, vehicles that achieve regenerative braking, such as hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicle, or electric vehicles, require the braking system to be coupled with a regenerative braking apparatus and are controlled such that a braking force is changed to maximize efficiency of regenerative braking.
In this regenerative braking, in particular, it is important to prevent pedal feel that is transmitted to a driver from being deteriorated by reverse transmission of the braking force to the pedal through the booster, by maximally separating the braking force from the pedal force.
However, specific parts and devices other than the existing brake system are required to block the braking force that is transmitted to the brake pedal in vehicles equipped with a regenerative brake system, such that it needs to change the design due to increase of the number of parts and the cost is increased, and as a result, it is difficult to apply the configuration.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.